Freakin' Lv
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai, mereka tahu mereka saling menyayangi. Namun diam sepertinya cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka, karena mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain dengan caranya sendiri. HunHan. GS. Mature. Gaje dan pasaran. Silahkan baca jika berkenan.


**Freakin' Lv**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn;**

 **Messing EYD,** **TYPO** **(** **S)** **, OOC, GS!, Cerita Gaje** **, Ide Pasaran, Dapat Menyebabkan** **iritasi mata** **de el el…**

 **Rated:**

 **M!**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair;**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah helaan nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya kembali meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Terdiam dan sesekali memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara gelak tawa dari arah depannya.

Terdiam berpangku tangan dan memasang wajah datar terbaiknya.

"Hey, kenapa diam seperti itu? Ck, kalian ini... Jika kalian memang benar-benar pengantin baru, berbahagialah, jangan hanya memasang wajah tembok saja." Seorang wanita dengan gaya elegannya duduk di bangku paling depan, berbicara nyaring dan mencibir melihat kelakuan sepasang manusia yang memiliki wajah sama rata.

"Jika memang benar kami sepasang pengantin baru, maka tidak akan ada ayah dan ibu di mobil pengantin." Seorang pria tinggi putih menjawab malas sembari sesekali memutar bola matanya sebal mendengar ocehan ibunya.

"Hey! Jadi kau tak suka bila ibu ada di sini?!" Jerit wanita itu tak terima. "Dengarkan ibu anak nakal! Seharusnya kau bersyukur ayah dan ibu masih mau mengantarkan kau ke kediamanmu yang baru. Seharusnya ku tinggal saja kau di tempat pemberkatan tadi dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung."

Sehun, pria itu hanya kembali mendengus sebal, menghela nafas panjang mendengar omelan panjang ibunya. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan bersandar malas pada bangku kemudi. Sejenak ia melirik kecil memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya, dan ia harus kembali menghela nafas panjang melihat raut wajah datar dingin dan tanpa emosi dari sosok lainnya.

Haaahhh... sepertinya ini akan sulit.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobil, memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup udara dalam hitungan satu satu dan kembali membuka mata. Ia kemudian melihat satu sosok tepat di sebelahnya yang masih bungkam enggan bersuara, memiliki bibir tipis yang hanya terkatup dalam satu garis lurus sementara matanya menyorot datar dan dingin.

Tangan sosok itu menggenggam sebuket bunga dengan tubuh menyandar kaku. Diam memperhatikan dan sesekali bergeser kecil mengubah posisi menghilangkan pegal yang melanda tiap ruas sendinya. Sosok itu menatap jalanan memperhatikan tiap jengkal sudut kota yang sudah lama tidak ia lewati, menikmati rasa rindu yang membuncah saat perlahan roda-roda itu berputar bergerak membawanya melihat setiap detail yang hampir ia lupakan.

Deru mesin, bau embun saat pintu terbuka dan pekikan pekikan heboh menjadi pencair bekunya udara. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia turun, mengangkat gaunnya lembut dan melangkah halus menuju wanita yang kini berstatus mertuanya.

"Baik anak-anak! Selamat menikmati malam indah kalian, kyaa! Aku tak menyangka akhirnya putraku menikah juga, kkk.." wanita itu memekik senang sembari memeluk lengan suaminya.

Berdehem pelan, lalu menghampiri seorang gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi bagian keluarganya. Memeluknya erat mengusap punggung kecil itu halus, berbisik samar sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau bahagia." Ucapnya halus. "Berbahagialah. Meskipun ini berat, aku mohon, bahagialah." Pintanya lirih.

Jaejoong- wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mengusap air matanya cepat. Tersenyum senang dan kembali memulai ceramah panjangnya.

"Nah, Luhan! Kau baik-baik bersama Sehun oke? Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah." Tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk gadis itu erat seraya menambahnya dengan kecupan gemas di kedua pipi itu. Berdehem ulang dan berbalik menatap Sehun tajam. "Dan untuk kau Oh Sehun, jangan macam - macam!" Ucapnya tajam. "Meskipun kalian sudah menikah, tapi tetap kalian masih sekolah. Jadi, jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh sampai kalian lulus sekolah, dan setelah itu terserah, cetaklah cucu sebanyak mungkin untukku!"

Yunho, pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istri cantiknya. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati satu-satunya putra miliknya.

"Nah jagoan, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, kau sudah memiliki tanggung jawab, aku harap kau bisa mengerti itu dan bisa menjalankannya dengan baik." Menatap Sehun tepat di wajahnya dan menepuk pundak putranya. "Untuk sementara waktu kalian tinggal disini dulu, sampai sekiranya kalian siap kalian bisa tinggal di kediaman utama."

"Belajarlah."

Jaejoong kemudian menyeruak masuk diantara mereka, membawa Luhan dalam genggamannya dan memeluk putranya serta Luhan bergantian.

"Baik-baiklah." Ucapnya halus pada Sehun, mengelus bahu itu lembut kemudian memeluknya erat. "Ibu menyayangimu anak nakal! Dan ibu percaya padamu, ibu mohon, jaga Luhan untuk ibu."

Sehun terdiam, memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan wanita yang telah melahirkan dan merawatnya separuh hidup melingkupi dirinya, tersenyum halus dan balas memeluk wanita itu penuh kasih.

Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri suaminya. Memeluk Yunho erat dan kembali menatap dua pasangan di hadapannya.

"Kami pergi, oke? Baik-baiklah, makan dan istirahat dengan benar. Kami menyayangi kalian."

Berlalu memasuki mobil dan kembali melambaikan tangan. "Bila ada apa-apa jangan ragu hubungi ibu dan ayah. Belajar dengan baik dan salinglah mencintai satu sama lain." Tersenyum lebar dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Dan untuk kau Oh Sehun!" Memasang wajah garangnya dan melotot tajam. "Ingat jangan macam-macam, ibu mengawasimu."

Tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mengerling menggoda.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh. Kami menyayangi kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Redup. Itulah sambutan pertama saat mereka membuka pintu utama. Berjalan dengan diam dan kaku yang mengiringi. Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa dan memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar.

"Bersihkan dirilah." Sehun membuka suara, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Dan lekas istirahat." Ucapnya datar.

Luhan hanya melirik sebentar, dan kembali menatap datar. Bergumam pelan dan tanpa suara berlalu memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun dengan heningnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sehun. Mengangkat bahunya acuh, pria itu lalu bangkit memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

"Ini akan menjadi hari - hari yang merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar hangat bersamaan dengan udara pagi yang berembus segar.

Tenang.

Terlampau tenang.

Satu meja makan itu dipenuhi dengan hidangan sarapan hangat; roti panggang, bacon, omelet beberapa buah segar, salad dan satu gelas susu hangat.

Hanya hening yang memenuhi ruangan. Bunyi aduan antara sendok dan piring yang menyelingi. Dua orang itu hanya duduk menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat. Sampai satu sosok menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku selesai."

"Kau cepat bergegas. Kita berangkat."

Luhan tetap diam. Menaruh garpu dan pisaunya dengan penuh hati-hati dan balas menatap Sehun.

"Kau berangkat dulu. Aku menyusul." Jawabnya.

Sehun mengernyit, dan kembali memasang muka datar kebanggaannya. "Tidak. Kau pergi dengan ku."

Luhan terlihat kesal, "kau pergi saja dulu. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Tetap tidak Nona. Kau berangkat dengan ku. Iya. Atau tidak sama sekali."

"Tetap tidak." Tegas Luhan. "Aku akan berangkat setelah kau pergi."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya." Tanya Sehun, pria itu berdiri dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Kau." Tunjuknya pada Luhan. "Akan tetap berangkat denganku. Bukankah ini hari pertamamu? Jangan mencoba membuat masalah."

Luhan menggeram pelan. "Aku bilang kau berangkat dulu, jangan pedulikan aku, aku akan menyusulmu. Apa itu kurang jelas."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Apapun itu kau tetap pergi denganku."

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan! Aku akan pergi sendiri! Dengan atau tanpa kehendakmu."

"Dan kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Kau hanya perlu diam dan ikuti aku, apa itu sulit? Ingat kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Mengepalkan tangannya keras dan menghela nafas.

"Aku berangkat menyusulmu." Ucapnya tenang. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus, maka dari itu berangkatlah terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa tidak mempersiapkannya dari awal?" Tanya Sehun menuntut.

Luhan menggeram kesal. "Dan bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan kepindahanku jika sabtu aku datang ke Seoul, minggu aku menikah dan senin! Bahkan senin aku memulainya."

"Hn." Gumam Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan intens. "Terserah kau." Jawab Sehun malas. Menyampirkan tasnya asal, meraih kunci mobil miliknya.

Berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan

 _Cup_

"Aku berangkat."

Mengecup dahi Luhan penuh kasih.

"Baik-baiklah."

Lalu kemudian beranjak pergi, menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, dia memperhatikan Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu utama. Melirik penuh waspada sebelum akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya yang merapat pada meja tempat kudapan disajikan. Berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya halus.

Menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. Haah. Dan kembali menghela nafas. Untung Sehun tidak terlalu memperhatikan dirinya.

Luhan menatap dirinya sendiri, ia saat ini mengenakan baju dengan oversize miliknya, berwarna kusam dan sedikit yeah, kumal. Mengenakan rok lipit penuh yang ia kenakan mulai dari atas pinggang sampai sepuluh senti di bawah lutut.

Segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan dengan cepat membuka laci bawah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil satu tas berbahan kulit berwarna hitam yang sedikit kusam dan yeah _klasik_ (?) Entahlah, mungkin halusnya kuno.

Meraih sepatu pantofel lama yang sudah tua dan sedikit mengelupas.

Mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi dan halus dan terakhir memasang kacamata bulat kuno dengan lensa tebal yang mengganggu.

 _Nerd._

 _Yeah,_ persetan. Luhan tidak peduli.

Menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin dan menggumam malas. Oh god, she's look like some fooling freak.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh dan dengan gaya angkuh berjalan melewati cermin memakai blazer miliknya dan berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Satu point utama. Dia benci keramaian dan dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian. Itu menyebalkan dan itu selalu mengingatkannya akan pemakaman. Dan dia membencinya.

Jadi biarkan dia bersenang-senang kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan seperti biasa melewati koridor sekolah yang ramai dan padat bersama sobat-sobat gilanya. Dan seperti biasa pula diiringi tatapan tak layak pandang dari hampir keseluruhan siswi yang dia temui. Terkadang para mahluk merepotkan itu tanpa tahu malu memekik girang dan berteriak kencang menerobos gendang telinganya. Menjijikan. Batinnya kejam.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggumu pagi ini. Tapi yang pasti bisakah kau hentikan aura menyeramkanmu. Itu mengganggu."

"Berisik Kim!" Desis Sehun tajam.

Sehun gusar, ini sudah jam istirahat kedua tapi si bodoh Oh- _Sehun harus membiasakan memanggilnya seperti itu,_ sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Sebenarnya apa masalah yang diperbuat oleh gadis itu, Sudah beberapa kali Sehun memanggil namun tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Luhan memang senang membuatnya berumur lebih awal, pikirnya apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya jika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu kenapa-kenapa. Tapi yang diurus malah seperti itu, menyusahkan dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut serasa ingin pecah.

" _Shit_!"

Sementara itu Kim Jongin atau yang lebih ingin di sebut Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Sahabatnya memang seperti itu, tidak ramah dan tidak bersahabat, jadi biarkan saja.

Mereka tetap berjalan hingga sampai pada suatu lapangan yang ramai dikerubuni siswa dan siswi Chanyeol menyikut Kai dan Kai hanya menggumam malas.

"Biarkan saja Park. Aku malas mencampuri urusan perempuan menyebalkan itu." Jawab Kai malas. Yah, paling-paling nona Choi itu telah kembali melakukan kesenangannya, membully dan menindas apapun atau siapapun yang tidak ia senangi. Jadi, abaikan saja.

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini menarik." Ucap Chanyeol. "Kau lihat wajahnya?" Tanyanya. "Memerah padam menahan amarah. Siapapun dia, wow. Aku memuji keberaniannya. Berani sekali dia, aku saja berpikir dua kali untuk berurusan dengan perempuan itu. Aku malas berhadapan dengannya."

"Ah, bagaimana menurutmu Oh?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dan saat dia melebarkan pandangan dia melihat Sehun berjalan menghampiri keributan itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah ambil peduli tentang hal apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi wanita menyebalkan itu, namun saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap satu sosok yang tidak asing, dan yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu berbeda. Tangannya memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya berdenyut melihat kelakuan gadisnya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya. Astaga, mengapa dia begitu senang sekali melihat Sehun menderita._

Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan gadis Choi itu. Dapat ia lihat wajah Sulli yang memerah padam, gadis itu tampak marah dan memaki Luhan. Dan saat Sulli akan menampar Luhan, Sehun datang.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan Miss Choi?" Sehun berdiri mengeluarkan aura intimidasi miliknya, menatap datar dan berujar dingin. "Tidak bisakah kau tenang sejenak tanpa membuat keributan? Anda lihat sekeliling anda, dan itu mengganggu."

"Oh Sehun!" Ucap wanita itu girang tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun pria idaman juga incarannya datang menghampiri. Dia lantas bergerak bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun. "Kau tahu? Gadis tengik ini menjengkelkan! Sok sekali dia, aku benar-benar ingin mencakar wajahnya. "

" _Lepas_." Desis Sehun tajam.

Menghempas tangan itu risih. "Menggelikan." Dengusnya sebal. "Dan kau, Nona-" Sehun balik menatap Luhan, yang di balas pelototan tajam dari gadis itu. Luhan menatapnya tajam dan sarat akan ancaman saat Sehun akan menyebutkan namanya. Mencoba mengerti, dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan kau Nona asing! Bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah." Tanya Sehun jengkel. "Sungguh, bukankah ini hari pertamamu? Dan bisakah kau jalani hal itu dengan normal?"

Luhan hanya diam, ia menatap Sehun datar. Mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati mereka. Meninggalkan Sulli yang memekik kesal dan Oh Sehun yang menghela nafas panjang.

Anak itu, benar-benar...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan. Diam, ya hanya diam. Lagi pula dia sendirian, jadi dia memilih tetap diam dan memasang wajah tembok miliknya.

Sekolah saat ini sudah sepi, hari sudah petang dan hanya sisa beberapa murid saja.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum halus, kemudian membuka matanya dan menghela nafas. Mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya. Dan Luhan kembali tertawa pelan. Haah... mengapa hidupnya menjadi seperti ini, Batinnya.

Menunduk sedih, dan semua bayang-bayang itu berkumpul di kepalanya. Bunyi besi beradu, anyir darah dan teriakan kesakitan Mama dan Babanya kemudian semua itu berganti dengan bau tanah yang terguyur hujan, hitam dan sendirian, dia hanya diam menyaksikan Mama dan Babanya yang perlahan menghilang tertutup tanah merah.

 _Aku merindukan kalian. Aku ingin pulang, pulang bersama kalian._

Luhan mengerjap kaget saat seseorang menarik tangannya kencang. Cepat mengambil kesadarannya dan dia menemukan Oh Sehun berdiri dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Kau. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa tolong jelaskan itu, Mrs. Oh."

Luhan menghentakkan tangannya. "Lepas." Ujarnya.

"Hanya jawab, dan aku harap aku dapat menemukan alasan yang memang bisa diterima akal, baru aku akan melepaskannya."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan urusanku!" Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Ingat, kau tanggung jawabku! Dan apa ini?! Hebat sekali, kau benar-benar ingin membuatku tua lebih awal."

"Hanya jangan pikirkan saja." Luhan memaksa melepaskan tangannya. "Jika memang itu membebani, hanya diam tidak perlu pedulikan aku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli! Kau istriku! Dan aku peduli." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia lalu menatap Luhan dan kembali membuka suara.

"Dan sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

Luhan diam. Ia menunduk dan mulai angkat suara. " _Aku hanya_ -"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuntut.

" _Aku hanya, aku_ \- apakah itu salah?" Sela Luhan cepat diantara kata yang hendak ia susun. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. "Aku tak suka keramaian, aku tak suka diperhatikan. Aku hanya ingin menenggelamkan diri diantara keramaian, aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku benci, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Apa itu salah?"

"Tapi haruskah seperti ini?" Balas Sehun cepat. "Haruskah membuatmu berpenampilan seperti ini? Demi tuhan Luhan, kau bisa banyak menarik masalah dengan hal ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Jerit Luhan. "Lalu aku harus seperti apa?" Ulangnya lagi. Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku saat mereka mencibirku, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku saat tatapan-tatapan mengerikan itu ditujukan untukku. Mereka memakiku, mengutukku. Mereka memang tersenyum dan bahkan memuji-muji diriku, tapi dibalik punggungku mereka bahkan tidak pernah sudi melihat ku. Aku hanya, aku tidak mau seperti itu kembali."

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan Luhan yang kini hanya menunduk dalam. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar halus. Menghela nafas dan Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan, memegang pundak itu halus membiarkan Luhan mendongak menatap kearahnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Lupakan segala ketakutanmu. Kini kau ada bersamaku. Aku bersamamu, lupakan semua kenangan buruk itu." Luhan hanya diam, tak menjawab sedikitpun.

"Luhan tatap aku." Sehun meraih pipi Luhan dan menangkupnya, memperhatikan gadis yang saat ini mengenakan kacamata tebal.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Kau aman Luhan, aku bersamamu."

"Tapi, tapi-"

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Luhan menatap Sehun, mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat suara. "Aku percaya." Bisiknya. Dan Sehun, pria itu tetap dalam posisi yang sama. "Maka tetaplah berjalan dan jangan takut terjatuh. Aku bersamamu."

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Lirihnya. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti aku. Maaf bila aku menyusahkanmu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat, ia mengusap kepala Luhan gemas.

"Tapi Sehun," Sehun mengangkat alisnya sambil bergumam _hm._

"Bolehkah aku tetap seperti ini? Aku, maksudku- aku, hanya ingin seperti ini, aku ingin seperti ini saja."

"Dan kenapa kau harus seperti itu Luhan?"

"Aku mohon, aku janji tidak akan berbuat ulah, dan aku janji tidak akan menjadi bahan bullyan."

Sehun terlihat berpikir, ia menatap Luhan sangsi.

"Aku mohon padamu, Oh Sehun. Aku mohon."

Menghela nafas dan membuka suara. Melangkah lebih dekat pada Luhan dan, "Kau bisa."

mengecup bibir itu lembut.

"Asalkan tetap dalam pengawasanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyap. Sehun terdiam menikmati udara malam yang terasa mencekam. Berdiri termenung di balkon kamar menatap langit yang gelap pekat tanpa penghias. Menenggak satu liquid Americano miliknya dan terdiam merasakan sensasi pahit menyegarkan dalam satu teguk yang sama.

Pahit.

Ah ya, pahit.

Entahlah dia tidak berani bertaruh tentang hal ini, namun pahit adalah satu kata yang memiliki relevasi yang sama dengan sosok istrinya.

Istri.

Istri?

Hm. Bahkan usianya saat ini baru menginjak delapan belas, namun apa. Haah, sungguh. Tapi tak apa, lagi pula hal ini tidak membebaninya, atau setidaknya belum. Ia hanya berharap akan terbiasa dengan sesuatu hal semacam ini.

Menghela nafas, merenggangkan badan mengambil ancang-ancang berniat kembali masuk pada rumahnya saat menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis saja. Berjalan dalam satu langkah lebar, melenggang kembali masuk.

Di sini sepi, sunyi. Dia mendengus, bahkan sejak tinggal di kediaman ini ia jarang mengeluarkan suara. Saling diam dan hanya berbicara jika memang dipikir itu masuk akal. Masuk akal, menurut sikap tenangnya dan masuk akal menurut dingin dan datarnya Luhan. Membuang nafas kasar dan kembali melangkah. Ah sudahlah, lupakan.

Saat Sehun melewati pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup apik, dia terdiam, merenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya masuk membuka pintu.

Satu gundukan kecil yang tengah meringkuklah yang menyapa Sehun saat memasuki kamar itu. Dia melangkah masuk lebih dalam menghampiri Luhan yang tidur terlelap. Tersenyum samar dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di sampingnya gadis itu. Mengusap kepala itu lembut sambil sesekali membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Kau berubah terlalu banyak."

Tersenyum samar dan kembali mengusap sosok itu lembut.

"Tapi kumohon, meskipun itu berat, meskipun itu sulit, kau tetaplah menjadi Luhanku, menjadi Luhanku yang tulus dan apa adanya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ya dia mencintai Luhannya. Tapi sayang, Luhannya sudah banyak berubah. Dan Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia mencintai Luhan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dan dia tidak pernah menuntut lebih atas Luhan.

Dia sudah bersyukur atas apa yang di dapatkannya sekarang. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan saat-saat dimana Luhan dalam kondisi terburuknya. Kondisi tubuhnya buruk, begitu juga dengan keadaan psikisnya, sementara dari luar banyak sekali orang-orang yang ingin merebut apa yang menjadi haknya.

Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Orang tua Luhan seketika tewas di tempat sementara Luhan, dia nyaris meregang nyawa. Dan Luhan dia cukup terguncang. Mengalami kejadian buruk dan kehilangan orang tuanya secara bersamaan membuat gadis itu kehilangan sebagian hidupnya.

Lebih buruknya, mengetahui kursi kepemimpinan perusahaan itu kosong banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya. Bahkan Luhan, gadis itu hampir kehilangan semua miliknya. Semua harta benda ayah dan ibunya hampir hilang dan berpindah tangan begitu saja, banyak yang tidak setuju Luhan menerima semua harta benda keluaraganya karena menurut aturan waris posisi Luhan lemah, dia hanya seorang perempuan dan di kategorikan belum dewasa juga dia hanya sendirian.

Mengetahui hal itu kedua orang tua Sehun yang memang memantau Luhan dari semenjak kecelakaan cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan. Dan salah satu langkah menyelamatkan Luhan adalah dengan cara menikahkannya, memperkuat posisi Luhan dalam hukum waris dan mengisi kursi kosong yang memang diincar begitu banyak orang-orang serakah.

Mendekat pada Luhan, memposisikan diri berbaring di samping gadis itu dan memeluknya dalam.

"Tetaplah menjadi Luhanku, tetaplah menjadi Luhanku yang aku sayangi. Aku bersamamu, aku melindungimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menjalani hari-harinya cukup normal. Normal. Yah kecuali untuk satu hal.

"Kau gadis tengik! Kau pikir kau akan kemana hah?! Jalang! Kembali kau sialan!"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia berbalik menuju pintu. Sulli gadis itu berteriak marah padanya.

"Ha, kau memang jalang. Tidak tahu malu dan pengecut."

Sulli berdiri menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, wanita itu mendengus dan berbicara lantang dengan nada mengejek. "Kau, kenapa tidak mau menerima tantangan ku. Apa kau takut?"

Sementara Luhan tak ambil peduli dia tetap berjalan.

"Ah! Memang sepertinya seperti itu. Wanita tengik ini hanya mampu menggoda saja dasar pelacur! Aku kasihan terhadap Oh Sehun yang didekatinya, malang sekali nasib Sehunku harus berhadapan dengan wanita tidak punya wajah ini."

Dan Luhan tetap diam membiarkan Sulli berteriak-teriak di belakangnya.

Sulli menggeram, wanita itu benar-benar! Dari awal dia bertemu wanita itu suka sekali menyulut emosinya. Dan kini, sungguh!

"Kau itu tidak punya apa-apa Luhan, bahkan tidak dengan kedua orangtuapun. Uurrhh.. menyedihkan!"

Luhan mulai mengepalkan tangannya, mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk tetap diam tak menggubris.

"Bahkan tidak dengan keberanian, dasar pengecut!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Tetap diam dan membuka suara.

"Kau benar." Ucap Luhan tenang. Terlampau tenang. "Aku memang tidak memiliki apapun. Tidak dengan harta, paras dan bahkan orang tua. Tapi setidaknya," Jawab Luhan. Berbalik, mendongak menatap Sulli. "Aku bukan orang yang rendah." Ucap Luhan santai. "Aku tidak akan mempermalukan diri sendiri, tidak seperti seseorang yang mengaku memiliki segalanya, tapi berteriak-teriak di tengah kerumunan hanya untuk menarik perhatian pecundang."

"Hebat bukan?" Tersenyum manis dan kembali berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sulli yang menggeram kesal.

Tersenyum sinis. Lihat saja nanti, Luhan. Oh atau bisa ku sebut, Oh Luhan. Kau tanpa Sehunku jelas bukanlah apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan melangkah sambil sesekali menatap kebawah memperhatikan keadaan sekolahnya. Ia terdiam dan berhenti, menikmati angin yang berembus lembut dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dan di saat dia akan membuka kelopak matanya, netra itu bersibobrok dengan tatapan mata tegas yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak, berlalu meninggalkan sosok itu. Namun saat dia akan melangkah tangannya dicekal kuat untuk menahan langkahnya.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku." Tanya Luhan dingin. Dia menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan tidak ada jawaban, yang ada Luhan malah ditarik untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Apakah aku kurang jelas dalam berkata, atau memang kau yang kurang bisa menangkapnya sehingga satu kalimat sederhana ini terlihat rumit bagimu."

"Apa maumu?!" Tanya Luhan sengit saat hanya diam dan pakuan dari tatapan tajam itu yang menjawabnya. Dia jengah dan ia ingin terlepas dari kekang itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Akhirnya dia membuka suara juga. Dan Luhan dia mendongak menatap angkuh pada sosoknya. Mendengus pelan dan kembali bersuara. "Bahkan kau sedang melakukannya."

"Kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu saat pertama kali melihatmu." Sosok itu mulai membuka suara, dan Luhan, gadis itu diam tidak bereaksi apapun. Sosok itu tertawa pelan. "Ah, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, dan rasanya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ku bagi denganmu."

"Tidak ada hal yang patut ku terima darimu, dan aku cukup gembira bisa melihat wajahmu lagi. Terimakasih atas waktunya, semoga kita bisa berte-"

"Bisakah kau tetap diam disisiku?!" Potong sosok itu. Berujar frustasi, hilang sudah ketenangan yang dia pertahankan sejak awal. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menahan perempuan yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku." Pintanya, tangan itu kini beralih pada bahu sempit dan dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Lepas!" Desis Luhan dingin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan. Tidak lagi dan tidak akan pernah."

"Apa masalahmu?! Sekarang lepaskan aku, dan kita sudahi semuanya."

"Tidak! Kau milikku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau tetap milikku!"

Mendengus pelan dan tertawa mengejek, Luhan menatap sosok itu sinis. "Milikmu?" Tanya Luhan. "Milikmu?" Ucapnya lagi. "Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sejak malam itu, dan kau berkata bahwa aku masih milikmu? Lelucon anda sungguh membuatku terhibur Wu Yifan-ssi."

"Kau tetap milikku! Bahkan kata perpisahan belum terucap dari bibir kita. Kau masih milikku, dan kau masih terikat hubungan denganku."

"Apakah kenyataan itu tidak bisa mendeskripsikan secara jelas tentang apa kita di masa lampau. Fakta bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku fakta bahwa kau bermain-main dengan sahabatku dan bercinta tepat di depan kepalaku, fakta bahwa kau meninggalkanku. Apa itu belum cukup menjelaskan apa hubungan kita di masa ini? Bahkan seorang idiotpun mampu memutar otaknya dan menyimpulkan seperti apa hubungan kita kali ini." Luhan membuang nafasnya kasar. "Jadi Wu Yifan-ssi, bisakah anda menyingkir dan tidak membiarkanku membuang waktu secara percuma? Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan, dan masih ada seseorang yang jelas lebih bisa menjaga ku juga mencintaiku yang menanti ku saat ini. Jadi, jika anda berkenan biarkan aku pergi."

Kris bungkam. Dia terdiam membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung hampa di sisi tubuhnya. Menatap Luhan yang berbalik dan melangkah pergi lalu menghilang di sebuah tikungan. Mengepalkan tangannya, bernafas tenang dan tersenyum samar.

 _Kita lihat saja nanti, karena kau jelas milikku. Milikku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ingat pulang sekolah jangan kemana - mana. Tunggu aku kita pulang bersama."_

 _"Jangan berbuat ulah, dan jangan memancing masalah."_

 _"Jangan lupakan tugas sekolahmu, dan bila ada apa-apa hubungi aku."_

 _"Ingat, tunggu aku di tempat biasa dan jangan berani pergi kemana-mana tanpaku."_

.

Setidaknya deretan kata itulah yang menghiasi pagi Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun terlalu berlebihan pikirnya.

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tiga puluh menit dia menunggu dan Sehun tidak ada datang menghampiri. Luhan kesal ia menghela nafas sebal. Berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Menggumam pelan sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dan Luhan harus rela mengumpat saat tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Ceroboh dan kurang memperhatikan seperti biasa." Sahut sosok itu.

Luhan mendongak dan dia menggeram melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha tidak menggubris, hanya berlalu dan mencoba tidak peduli.

"Lepas!" Ucap Luhan tajam saat sosok itu malah menarik tangannya. "Lepas!" Luhan mulai panik saat sosok itu tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mempererat cengkeramannya dan mulai merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Lepas Kris!" Jerit Luhan. "Lepas kau gila! Kau- Euhhmm mmphtt" Ucapnya terpotong saat Kris menariknya dalam satu hentakan menuju ruang kosong tak terpakai dan langsung membungkamnya dengan pagutan panas.

Kris melempar tubuh Luhan pada dinding dan dengan kalap mencium sosok itu membungkam dengan ciuman panas. Menahan lengan Luhan dan semakin dalam mencumbu gadis itu, kedua matanya kini sudah dibutakan nafsu.

"Kau tetap milikku Luhan! Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkalnya."

Luhan terengah menatap Kris nyalang. "Kau- APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Lepas!" Teriak Luhan. "Lepas, da jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"

"Hhmmptt.. arggghhh... hhmmmppptt.." Luhan menggeleng kencang mencoba menolak pagutan kasar itu. Mencoba melawan tapi percuma, tenaganya tidak bisa disandingkan dengan pria itu. Ia menangis, hanya bisa tergugu kecil saat pria itu semakin kalap menciuminya.

Kris memegang kepala Luhan kasar dengan lidah menerobos menjerat dan meluluhlantahkan Luhan. Memagut Luhan lebih dalam membiarkan perempuan itu lemas dalam kukungannya. Menghimpit tubuh Luhan dan tangan bergerilya mengeksplor keindahan yang di gilainya.

"Aniya... aniyaa.." Luhan menggeleng kencang, ia hampir putus asa saat Kris memojokannya dan. "Arrhh..." Luhan merintih pelan saat satu denyutan hebat menghampiri kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata, semuanya terasa samar denyutan itu semakin menjadi, dadanya terasa sesak. Hitam dan abu-abu hanya itu yang ada dalam pandangannya juga kilat api yang membara dari netra Kris sosok masa lalunya. Menjerit tertahan saat Kris menyentuh titik sensitifnya dan ia berusaha mempertahankan seragam miliknya saat sosok itu membuka kancing miliknya satu satu.

 _"_ _Jangan lupakan tugas sekolahmu, dan bila ada apa-apa hubungi aku."_

Menangis dalam diam saat suara Sehun berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri, dia hanya bisa menyusahkan Sehun dan membuat pria itu kelimpungan sementara dirinya tidak berguna dan mengecewakan.

"Akh!" Luhan memekik keras saat Kris mendorongnya kencang hingga kepalanya terantuk tembok.

Pening itu semakin menjadi dan dalam guratan hitam putihnya hanya Sehun yang mampu Luhan ingat. Mungkin gadis Choi itu benar. Tanpa Sehun dia bukanlah apa-apa. Jadi apa masih pantaskah dia jika berharap Sehun datang menghampirinya juga menolongnya. Ah dia tidak berharap lebih.

Sesak dan sakit kini mendominasi dan Luhan hanya bisa diam tak bereaksi apapun, dia sudah lemas dan rasa sakit itu menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

" _Sehun, tolong aku."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

Halo lama tidak jumpa. Kira-kira udah berapa lama ya saya kelelep dan gak muncul di permukaan, hihihi 6 bulan mungkin. Entahlah.

Oke, saya tahu tanggungan kutang saya gede alyas banyak, tapi maap gak bisa beresin sekarang. Tadi niatnya saya mau bikin oneshoot buat ngobati kangen saya tapi maap malah kepanjangan dan kayanya bakal jadi twoshoot.

Oke ini cerita Gaje, pasaran dan dramatistis tapi apa daya semoga readernim semua suka. Saya masih dalam hiahatus dan mungkin aktip nulis lagi gak tau, doain aja cepet cepet biar bisa nyelesein epep ku yang udah kapalan dan berjamur dan lebih banyak lagi berbagi dunia Hunhan bersama-sama.

Maap kalo cuap cuapnya panjang dan mengganggu tapi jujur saya rindu kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat

Dark Eagle's Eye


End file.
